Various fluid pumping arrangements are known. For example, vehicle fuel systems commonly utilize an electric motor fuel pump to deliver pressurized fuel from a fuel tank to the engine to support engine operation. The electric motor pumps include so-called turbine-type pumping assemblies, as well as gear rotor and other positive displacement fluid pumps. A housing generally encloses both an electric motor and the fluid pump components of the pump assembly. The pump assembly may be disposed outside of a supply of fluid, such as a fuel tank in a fuel system application or in a fuel line leading to the engine, or in the supply of fluid such as within a fuel tank or fuel vapor separator. Electric motor driven pumps are used in a wide range of vehicles including passenger vehicles, vans, trucks, off-road vehicles, motorcycles, watercraft, and the like.